


Beltane's Blessings

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beltane, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: An auspicious Beltane was upon them, not only the spring ritual, but a full moon as well.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833604
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Beltane's Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 Fest! This is for my I5 square which was the prompt: Beltane.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

The bonfire burned hot against her face. Clasping hands with her neighbors, she swayed in time with the chanting as it rose and swirled around her. The tunic she wore, which had started out so soft, now felt too hot, too scratchy against her skin. She stripped herself bare, hardly noticing the rest of the ritual participants doing the same.

The spirit of Beltane came upon them all at once, and suddenly she was dancing a dance as old as time, a wild dance that drummed through her veins, in time with the rapid beating of her heart. Her arms flung out to either side as she tossed her head back, the bright, full moon, shining down on them. Good luck for Beltane to also fall on the full moon.

The fragrance of the flowers tossed into the fire bloomed through the air as their delicate buds burned. Shapes of plants and animals danced through the flames. Renewal. That was the overwhelming scent as she danced. Renewal, revival, spring come upon the Earth at last after a long winter.

She laughed when her mate finally caught up with her. They’d begun the evening on opposite sides of the circle. Anchoring their land with their subjects, servants, and vassals between them. Beltane was a group effort. The ritual _could_ be performed without all participants in the land, but it was much stronger when everyone was there. Even the children danced between their parent’s legs, running, shrieking, delighting in the holiday.

“Soon, my love,” he growled against her ear from behind. Laughter bubbled up as she spun away from him again. Dancing the dance of their ancestors.

He was right, her mate. Soon it would be time to seal the ritual. One of her favorite times of the year. When just he and she could be. No children, no servants, no vassals interrupting them. For no one dared to disturb the lord and his lady as they completed the ritual. Incompletion would mean a bad harvest, it would bring on drought, or too much rain, or disease. Or any other calamity. Nobody would dare interrupt, especially on such an auspicious Beltane with the full moon.

Even the wolves were celebrating in the forests that surrounded their lands. She could hear them howling in the distance as their laughter and chanting lost all meaning and the ritual began to wind down.

One-by-one, servants, vassals, friends, grasped their children’s hands and led them off toward the castle in the distance. It was a late night, which meant a late start for most in the morning. Their own children bid them farewell before their nannies came for them.

Finally, it was just the two of them left. Gently swaying before the fire. Hands clasped tightly together, as the last of the chanting died away and they were truly alone.

“Come,” he murmured, pulling her along toward the standing stones that had been part of their land for generations.

She followed, admiring the line of his shoulders, the way his buttocks rippled as he moved, leading her toward the final rite of the evening.

The circle had been prepared already, fire swept up in a ring around them the moment she entered. He guided her down onto a bed of wildflowers, her body crushing them as the scent swirled around her.

“Love,” she sighed, pulling him down on top of her.

“Beautiful,” he gasped as he slid inside and she bucked up against him, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding him to her.

Their rhythm was as old as time. It was the same as every year, and yet never failed to light desire in her bones.

“Thorfinn!” she cried out as her pleasure overwhelmed her. Her head tilted back, her back bowed as her body tightened around her lord.

“Hermione,” he growled, his own body stiffening as he pumped the last vestiges of his love inside her. Both praying that this would be another Beltane blessing them with a child next winter.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
